


The Wedding Escort

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: My version of the movie the Wedding Date with Heero and Relena.
Relationships: Dorothy Catalonia/Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Wedding Escort

**Okay folks, this is another movie I always thought was cute, but when I watched it with Gundam Wing goggles, I just thought it was sooo much fun I HAD to write this cute little romp into whimsey.**

**But seriously, if you haven’t watched The Wedding Date in while or ever...try watching it with your GW goggles. It adds a little GW magic to the experience.**

**I hope you all enjoy this GW AU world. Xoxo!**

**All credit due to the OG creators. I own nothing and make no profit.**

  
  


**The Wedding Escort**

  
  


The sun rose slowly over a new day, casting its rays over the already bustling city. Despite the early hour, the streets were already alive with the everpresent hum that was so entirely New York. 

Although, on this particular morning, the busy streets couldn't hold a candle to the racing of one woman’s heart as she frantically ran around her apartment in a bath towel while attempting to brush her teeth. 

For probably the twentieth time, her finger hit play on her answering machine.

_Relena._

_This is Heero Yuy._

_I apologize for not getting back with you last night, but I received your messages...all seven of them._

_I know you’re nervous, Relena, but this is what I get paid for._

_Now, I am running a little late, so I sent a messenger to pick up my ticket._

_Relena, stop worrying._

_Your ex fiance will wish he never left you and your family will think we’re in love._

_You’re going to have to trust me._

_I’ll see you at the airport._

_I can’t wait to meet you._

The shrill beep signaled the message had ended as it pulled the blonde woman from her trance. Staring at herself in the mirror, she honestly didn’t know who was looking back at her in that moment. Quickly averting her eyes downward, she caught sight of the piece of the puzzle that had started it all. A magazine spread open to an article with the big bold print at the top: HIRE YOUR DATE. 

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed, jarring her from her inner musings. Throwing on her powder blue robe, she ran to the door and was greeted with a disgruntled and sweaty Chinese man in a bike helmet with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Clearly this was the messenger her escort had sent to retrieve his plane ticket. 

“I apologize, I wasn’t ready for you,” she spoke quickly. 

The man made a noise that conveyed his displeasure, and she swore she heard him mutter “women” under his breath. But she was in far too much of a hurry to confirm or confront. She quickly grabbed the envelope, containing the plane ticket for the man she had never met, and wrote his name in a hurried hand. 

Once she went to hand it to the impatient man in her doorway, they both found that her grip was far stronger than he expected or she intended. 

She looked at him in a mixture of shock and apology. 

“It’s a plane ticket.” 

“For a date.” 

“My date.”

“For my sister’s wedding in London.” 

She didn’t know why the hell she was telling this complete stranger anything, let alone the truth. 

But before she could ponder it further, his stern voice broke her rattled words. 

“You need to let go.”

She let out a nervous laugh. “You’re going to have to help me.” 

The man appeared to have no issue yanking the envelope from her now slightly shaking grip. And just like that, he was on his way to deliver the ticket for a man she did not know. 

As she quickly went through her checklist of last minute items to pack, she happened upon a box that she wished she could forget. She didn’t know why she still had it, but then again, she knew she couldn’t let it go either. Despite her better judgement, she couldn’t help but open the box. As she did, a tidal wave of emotion washed over her...just as she knew it would. 

The harmless looking box contained the makings of a mental breakdown. Pictures of her and her ex, letters, cards, and at the very bottom of that package of miscalculated dreams...a tiny black box. Once again she knew she shouldn’t...but her hands reached for it on their own accord. As her fingers raised the small lid..there it sat, nestled in the cushioned velvet, in all its glory, shining as if her heart had not been trampled by all of the promises that one perfectly cut, two carat solitaire diamond had once held. 

She knew she shouldn’t have done it, but she supposed at this point she was already too far down this rabbit hole. She let out a bitter laugh. 

_Why else would I be flying halfway across the globe to attend my little sister’s wedding, where the man who shredded my heart into a billion pieces will be presiding as the best man._

Her reminiscing had gotten the best of her as she noticed the time and immediately realized that she was late; very late. 

Getting to the airport was nothing short of a miracle. But as if she didn’t have enough to deal with, in her frantic dash to check her bags and board her flight, she somehow managed to help one of her co-workers with a work issue, despite her being on vacation. It was just what she did. She was a giver; a helper of people. She noticed a need and she couldn’t help but do her best to assist.

  
  
  
  


Finally making it on board, she felt as if she couldn’t feel her legs. She knew her seat was in front of his, but as she moved down the aisle, she noticed that no one was occupying it. Now her heart started to race for an entirely different reason as all of the reasons for his possible absence started to flood her mind and spike her anxiety. 

She practically threw her bag in her seat and headed back up the aisle. She desperately needed a drink, so she went straight to the attendant’s area to help herself. 

As she took her first much needed sip, she was greeted with a flight attendant looking none-too-pleased with her. 

“I’m sorry.” She choked out as she struggled to swallow the burning liquid. “I’m not trying to cause trouble. I work for the airline and honestly I was just in need of something to calm my nerves.” She took another sip and began to ramble. “You see, any second now my date is going to sit down in 3B and I need him to look really, really, really good today.” She finished her insane little speech, along with her drink. 

“Well, hello 3B.” The sound of the flight attendant’s voice caught her off guard as the tone indicated clear appreciation and interest in the mystery man she’d just mentioned. 

As Relena turned to face the man in question, for just a moment she could have sworn her eyes were betraying her. Naturally, a man in such a profession would look the part, but there was something about _this_ man...he was, in a word, perfect. At least, the closest to perfection that her brain could conjure. 

He was tall and lean, but she could still manage to make out well defined muscles under his tailored suit, which seemed to be doing it’s intended job quite splendidly. His chocolate brown hair was short, but just long enough in the front to make her have to stop her hand from reaching out to brush it aside. 

Oh good Lord, and his eyes. His eyes were a magnificent blue; a blue that deserved their very own classification, name, and category. How very easily she could see herself happily drowning in that deep, intense indigo. 

She mentally slapped herself. She hadn’t even met this man, who was here to do a job and that job was to torture her ex, and here she stood like a giddy schoolgirl. Of course, upon further thought, she supposed that was part of the package, his charm and the whole concept. His occupation was to make a woman swoon. 

In that moment, she decided he was already succeeding if she could so quickly be taken aback by just his appearance. She hadn’t known what to expect, but she had believed herself to be at least somewhat mentally prepared...or so she thought. 

As she approached, he handed her a glass of champagne. 

“Let’s sit,” he suggested, and she didn’t seem to be able to do much else but nod. 

She decided that her answering machine did absolutely no justice to his voice...like bourbon and silk. His aura excited her, like electricity dancing on the wind before a rainstorm. 

_He’s intoxicating._

In a daze, she followed his lead and immediately realized that their fingers were touching as they both rested on the only barrier between them...the back of her seat. 

They both quickly removed their hands and she found words spilling from her mouth before she could stop them or think about it. 

“I’m glad you found it okay. The airport...I mean, the plane. I mean...” 

She clamped her mouth shut to stop the verbal trainwreck, and while she mentally berated herself, his voice interrupted. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t leave earlier. I know you wanted a few hours to settle in before the party.” 

Once more, her lips moved without consideration. 

“Oh, no problem. Your work must be crazy.” 

If she hadn’t felt stupid before, she definitely did now as a heavy silence fell between them, and she decided it best to just shut up and turn around. 

But just as she started to turn, she quickly swung her head back around to the dreamboat behind her. There was at least one thing she had in-fact thought to say to this man. Well not so much _say_ , but _inform_. 

“I should warn you. You know those families where everyone is out of their mind, but at the end of the day they are your family, so you love them?”

He nodded with a small smirk. 

“Yeah, mine’s not like that.” 

The smirk fell from his lips and silence now reigned between them once more, although this time it was not so awkward. She felt a smile creep onto her face and she couldn’t help but blurt out the next words. 

“I love my dad. Although when it comes to my mom, I always see him more like a hostage.” She let loose a nervous yet genuine laugh. 

The gracious smile she received from the handsome man behind her seemed to warm her heart...or maybe something else? Yet despite his charm and obvious mastery of his occupation, something told her he probably didn’t smile often...not genuinely, anyway.

She couldn’t be certain if this was part of his act, but she got the sense that perhaps it wasn’t. The mood between them had shifted to a comfortable state as the plane lifted off the ground; carrying them to the stage that would showcase the play they were about to enact. 

  
  
  
  


The long flight had lulled her to sleep. Truthfully she hadn’t slept much the night before, so she needed the rest. Of course, upon waking and looking into her compact mirror she realized, to her horror, that her hair was in disarray and her makeup definitely looked as if she had slept in it. She clicked her tongue in disgust at her appearance. 

Despite her appearance, she somehow managed to make herself presentable...enough to get off the plane, at least. 

As she exited the airport, Heero was surprised to see that she had changed her attire. 

“Oh, Heero, please tell me you aren’t wearing that tonight?” 

Now it was his turn to look taken aback. “I am.” He spoke cooly and confidently as he pushed the cart containing her mountain of matching powder blue luggage. Heero had believed the conversation to be over...he was wrong. 

“It’s no big deal. It just looks like a tailor cut off a yard of my dress and made a tie out of it. Don’t get me wrong, matching is fine. It’s matchy, matchy that you want to look out for, and this is definitely matchy, matchy.” 

Heero stopped his forward motion, as well as the heavy luggage cart, and turned to her. “You think we’re trying too hard?” He asked in a nearly bored tone. 

“Exactly. I want us to look like we fit, but not that we look like we’re trying too hard to look like we fit,” she replied as she took a weary breath. 

He moved closer into her personal space, his eyes locked onto hers. “Let me teach you a trick. If you look people in the eye, they’ll never notice what you’re wearing.”

The words seemed to have their intended purpose as she found herself momentarily bereft of reply. However, Heero could see that the wheels were still turning, just like the wheels that were now revolving on their taxi as it took them to their destination...or so he thought. 

“There’s just no way I am showing up in matching outfits. If you are going to wear that tie, then I have to change my dress. Driver, will you please pull over somewhere?” 

Out of all of the women he had encountered, this one certainly intrigued him on a level he had never experienced. She was beautiful, obviously, but there was a clear uncertainty and insecurity in her that he deduced stemmed from her recent breakup...and possibly even before. For the first time in his career, a career most would deem unseemly, he was starting to wonder if this job might actually hold more value to him than just merely financial. He pondered these thoughts as Relena was figuring out what to wear. 

“I’m sorry, Heero, this is the last one.” She audibly sighed in irritation. “You must think…oh, who knows what you think.” Relena spoke in apologetic and slightly frustrated tones as she tried on dress number three in the pub’s bathroom. 

“I know how important this is for you, but remember, you’re a beautiful woman and you’ve got everything in the world going for you.” As he spoke the same words he had said to countless other women, he realized that a part of him knew this wasn’t just an act this time. While that idea startled him, his outer appearance did not betray him. 

Relena emerged from the restroom. “Please don’t patronize me. I feel like crap. And if I am going to feel like crap, I wanna look hot while doing it,” she said in a serious tone as she stood before him, clearly waiting for his opinion of her latest choice in dress. 

Her response was certainly not one he was used to receiving as a result of his well crafted and thoroughly rehearsed mini speech. Once again he found himself surprised by her as well as her veracity. 

As she stood before him, all he could see was sheer determination. He knew she wore a dress of deep blue, but that was as far as his knowledge went on the subject. He was far too captivated by the ocean blue of her eyes. 

“Mission accomplished.” 

“Really?” She said unsure. “Well, don’t get too attached,” she spoke as she disappeared once more into the bathroom. 

“I prefer the red one.” Another voice infiltrated Heero’s momentary quiet as the barkeep voiced his uninvited opinion of Relena’s dress choices.

“I’ll let her know,” Heero replied and he was surprised at the irritation that seemed to seep into his words as he acknowledged the lanky man rubbing down the countertop. 

Just then, Relena emerged once more, performing a quick twirl for him to completely view the entire ensemble. 

“Hnnn.” 

“Hnnn?” She repeated in a mocking tone. 

“Do you mean, ‘hnnn, nice dress’? Or… ‘gorgeous! I was insane to ever let you go’?” She spoke with a hint of British in her voice for effect. 

“Well, I’d shag ya. If that’s alright with you?” Once again, the barkeep interjected himself into a conversation that did not involve him, and once again Heero found himself taking a much more possessive role than he was accustomed to. He didn’t need to speak though, he only leaned forward to address the brash man. He knew his face said it all. 

The result was immediate as the obnoxious bartender’s head ducked downward as he went back to his prior task of wiping down the counter. 

Relena gave a look of shock and slight disgust at the off color comment and hastily retreated back to the seclusion of the restroom. 

  
  
  
  


After much deliberation, she had decided on a red off the shoulder number that flattered her figure nicely. 

He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from roaming her backside as she walked up the steps of the venue. 

Once they reached the doors, it was clear that the party was in full swing. 

“I don’t know if I can do this?” She spoke nervously as she hesitated in the doorway. 

“Well, you’re never going to be sure of anything, but we still have to go inside.” 

Heero spoke once again in a confident manner that made it seem as if nothing ever bothered him. Relena concluded that it was as annoying as it was comforting. 

Making it a mere two steps inside, a familiar voice found them. “Relena?!” 

Relena plastered on a smile and steeled herself. “Aunt LuLu.” 

“Dear Relena. It should have been you getting married. You know you didn’t have to return the gravy boat. And to think, Trowa is the best man,” the older woman spoke in clear pitty, and Relena felt like running, screaming, and crying all at the same time. 

They had only just arrived and already she felt as if she were dying inside. So, she pulled her trump card. It was earlier than she planned, but she was just grateful he was there. 

Her hand was already grabbing at him as if he were the last lifesaver as she floated helplessly in shark infested waters. Which honestly wasn’t far from the truth. 

“Have you met Heero?” 

“Oh, charming. And what do you do?” Her aunt spoke, almost smitten by the beautiful man now shaking her hand. 

That one little question made Relena’s smile slip from her lips as she realized they had not discussed an answer to that particular inquiry. 

“Would you excuse us?” Relena did not wait for an answer as she was already ushering Heero to move toward the safety of the coat closet. “What a nightmare,” Relena mumbled more than spoke as she worked her way through the coats all the way to the back of the closet. “Okay, we need a story. You’re a therapist, we just started dating, and you’re crazy about me.” 

Heero did not have time to respond before she was thrusting an envelope into his hand. 

“Six thousand, it’s all there. Count it.” 

“I trust you,” he spoke without a hint of emotion. 

“No, count it,” she insisted. 

“All right.” He was already thumbing the money with his skilled eye and counting. It was indeed all there as she had said. 

“Tell you what, I’ll cover expenses. But if you want to be intimate, we talk money before anything happens.” 

“Oh no, that won’t be an issue. I find the idea of sex for money morally repugnant.” Relena froze as she realized what she’d just said, or perhaps it was the way his eyes bored into her at her statement. “I’m sorry. No offense.” She was inwardly berating herself as she not only insulted him, but she had just made it awkward between them again. 

“Do me a favor. Quit apologizing. If you look at this for what it is, a simple business transaction, maybe you won’t feel so compelled to keep saying sorry.” 

“I’m sorry.” She couldn’t stop those words from escaping her lips. 

At this, the man before her rolled his eyes. “It’s also really annoying.” He was already moving towards the door. 

By the time they walked out of the coat closet, a voice rang out and accosted her ears. This was a voice that she would know anywhere, a voice that could and had haunted her dreams. This voice was one of both torment and love, an odd combination admittedly. Alas, that was the unique bond between mother and daughter. 

“REL!” The cheerful woman almost sing-songed as she raised her favored libation and somehow managed not to spill it as it sloshed precariously in her martini glass. 

“Mom!” Relena said cautiously. 

The expertly coiffed woman embraced her oldest child. “Where have you been?! Did you stop for a quickie?” Maureen laughed in a conspiratorial tone. 

Relena exhaled a nervous breath. “Mom, this is so not the time to be yourself.” Relena took a deep breath as she extricated herself from the hug. 

Par for the course, her mother either pretended not to hear her or she truly just did not listen. Relena honestly felt it was probably the second option. Listening was never really something that her mother excelled at, at least not when it came to her anyway. So, she decided to change the subject. 

“Mom, this is Heero.” 

Relena watched as his handsome face turned on the charm and his lips turned upward into a devastating smile. She had to mentally slap herself as her once innocent thoughts took a sharp turn straight into the gutter. 

“Lovely!” Maureen assessed the human specimen of male perfection the same way she would a piece of meat at the grocery store. Or perhaps that was just how Relena interpreted it...maybe that’s how she saw Heero? _Get a grip, this is just business!_ She mentally screamed at herself. 

As she chided herself, Relena came to realize, just as her mother did not listen to her, she was currently guilty of the same. Maureen was prattling on about all of the weekend’s upcoming festivities. Then again, Relena had aided in making the itinerary for the weekend, therefore she already knew the plan. Yet, the obedient daughter in her justified that it was not necessary to listen at present. She mentally scoffed. No matter how much bad blood ran between her and the woman that gave her life, she would never not love and respect her. 

However, like always, like a miracle or a savior, at least he had always appeared that way to her, her dad emerged from the sea of people around them. 

“Dad!” She spoke excitedly and genuinely as she rushed toward the distinguished looking man. 

Heero couldn’t help but be blinded by the gorgeous smile that graced Relena’s very kissable lips. _Damn! This is just business!_ Perhaps he was tired, jet lagged, or just losing his mind, but he didn’t fall for clients. That was definitely not good for business. 

Relena took the much needed reprieve from the storm in her father’s arms, however the blissful moment ended all too quickly. 

“REL?!” 

“Omg, I’m getting married! Can you believe it?!”

“Oh! I have missed you so much!”

“Well, well, well...who’s the hunk? Huh? Huh?” 

Despite the question being voiced, the excited blonde did not wait for an answer as she flitted off to another unsuspecting victim. 

As quickly as her sister had appeared, she disappeared. This was just her sister’s way, blowing in like a gust of wind, displacing everything in the space, and then, as if it were a dream...or nightmare, it was once again quiet. 

Her little sister Dorothy was more affectionately known as Dot. She was the baby of the family and the apple of her parents’ eye. She was the one that was coddled and given everything she wanted because she could turn on the puppy dog eyes better than anyone she knew. Of course, the fact that her manipulation tactics were right up there with MI6 didn’t hurt either. She was a tiny and perfect blonde specimen of femininity, but she was equally a prime example of the classic saying ‘dynamite comes in small packages’. She played the cutesy baby role exceptionally well, but on the flip side, she could blow you right out of the water if challenged. 

It was an odd combination, yet no doubt another reason people were so drawn to her. She was a human paradox. While Relena loved her sister, there had always been a deeply seeded competition between the two. Relena didn’t fully understand it, since her sister had everything, especially now. 

Relena on the other hand was still sifting through the spectacularly catastrophic wreckage of her failed engagement while floundering in a sea of despair. 

Professor Darlian had watched as his daughters embraced, while being very much aware of the man standing next to him. He was tall, lean, fit and seemed to have more than average control over his person. He hated to admit it, but this newcomer, that his oldest and most beloved daughter had brought to this family gathering already seemed to impress him. However, the professor also acknowledged the facts...he had been imbibing. Right now he knew for certain that he was less skeptical and far more prone to trusting without proper cause. 

He had not even been introduced yet to this man of impressive presence. However, the logical portion of his brain knew it was far too early to make a decision, appearances could be deceiving. Although, he could not deny that there was something about this man that compelled him to investigate...later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the festivities that were costing him a small fortune. 

“It’s times like these, I find that a good stiff drink helps.” Professor Darlian spoke as he gently shook the ice in his glass. Suddenly those frozen cubes looked a bit sad all piled on top of one another when they should have been swimming in his favored caramel colored spirit. 

Heero instantly went to work, enacting perfect boyfriend mode. The one that expressed how grateful he is to just be in the presence of such a Goddess as this man’s daughter.

“Allow me to get you a refill, sir.” 

“Oh, very kind of you. Thank you.” Professor Darlian was going to say more, but Heero was already halfway to the bar. 

So, he addressed his daughter instead. 

“Where did you find him?” 

Relena took a sip of her much needed martini, while her brain searched for a suitable answer. Of course, nothing sounded plausible, so she decided to go with the truth. 

“The Want Ads.”

She laughed nervously, hoping to pass it off as a joke. Apparently, it worked as her father only looked perplexed for a mere instant and then started laughing right along with her. However, Relena’s victory was short-lived as the music stopped and the amplified voice of her mother surrounded her and all of the other willing hostages. 

“Oh sweet Jesus, who gave that woman a microphone?” Relena voiced in hushed exasperation as she downed her martini. 

“Hello? Is this thing on?” 

Maureen hit the microphone and feedback screeched throughout the room, making everyone visibly cringe. Her mother’s laughter could be heard and it was clear to everyone that Maureen Darlian was not exactly sober.

“John and I are so happy that you are all here to celebrate with us as we welcome the Winners into our family.” She took a breath and Relena prayed that her mother would soon be finished. However, something told her that the worst was yet to come.

“You know it’s funny, we always thought that we would marry off Rel first.” 

Everything in Relena seized, her blood now turning to ice. _I hate when I am right!_

The look was presently aiming at her mother...she didn’t need a mirror to know it was anything but pleasant. Of course her mother did not notice as she continued. 

“We really did have good reason to hope, afterall Rel was soooo popular with the boys in school and we came pretty close once; but as you all know THAT crashed and burned.” 

Relena had never wished that she was invisible more than in this moment. The verbal reminders of her failure did not stop as her mother kept speaking.

“But, luckily we were able to get the deposit back.” Her mother had gone from tipsy congratulations to drunken regrets in the blink of an eye. “SO, here we are again…” 

The sound of a piano playing could be heard coming from the far back corner of the now tense room. The cheery notes swallowed up the awkward void and Relena was grateful for the distraction...until she noticed who was instigating the musical diversion. 

There he was in all of his disgustingly beautiful glory, the man who had decimated her heart and hung her out to dry. Her ex and the current best man at her baby sister’s wedding. He was, after-all, the groom’s best friend. 

“To the bride and groom!” Trowa yelled in congratulations. 

This appeared to remind her mother where she was and fortunately she started her speech again, only this time it was actually appropriate. 

“Yes, well, back to the bride and groom to be.” Her mother had someone nearby hand her a refill. 

It would never cease to amaze Relena how her mother always had a drink in her hand, regardless of the function or occasion. 

Maureen lifted her glass and gave a genuine smile. 

“Quatre, we are so glad that you fell in love with the girl next door, our Dot. Congratulations, babies!” 

Everyone in the room followed suit and applauded the couple. 

  
  
  
  


Walking back from the restroom would normally seem like an easy and uncomplicated task. That is unless you run into your ex. 

Relena was determined to play the cool and calm ex-girlfriend as she stood in front of the man who had once held her heart and then sliced it into a million pieces. 

“Trowa.” She plastered on a happy smile and prayed it didn’t look too forced or fake. 

He stood tall and confident, yet she sensed regret, or at least that’s what she saw in the depths of his emerald eyes. 

“Hello...Relly. You look gorgeous...absolutely gorgeous.” 

He was the only one to ever call her that. It had come about after a drunken night of debauchery and she had decided, at the time, that it was adorable the way he said it, so it stuck. Hearing him speak her pet name now, on one hand felt like a blanket wrapping her up in a familiar comfort, yet on the other, it equally felt like that “blanket” was starting to choke her. 

_That nickname really is stupid!_

It was a strange concept; looking at the one you held so dear for so long, only to look again without the rose colored glasses and realize how truly blind you really were. 

As if sensing her inner thoughts, he came to hug her and just like that, his familiar and wonderful scent infiltrated her senses and effectively washing away her previous thoughts. 

She was lost to being back in his arms; she didn’t know if it had been seconds or an hour. 

“OMG! OMG! OMG! It’s LENA! Where the bloody hell have you been?! I have gynecologists that call more often than you.” 

Relena laughed at her oldest and dearest friend and cousin, Hilde. 

“You have more than one gynecologist?” 

“You have to play them off against each other, or else they think you’re easy,” Hilde smiled as she then whirled around to Trowa. 

“Hello asshole!” She looked at him like he was a rodent in need of extermination. 

“Since you dumped my cousin brutally and without cause, you won’t mind if I just steal her away, will you. Thanks!” 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement that left no room for rebuttal or refusal. Hilde wore her emotions on her sleeve. If she loved you, you knew it, and if she hated you, then God help you. 

As Hilde pulled Relena away, she couldn’t help but notice the forlorn look on Trowa’s face. That one glimpse had an unexpected effect on Relena as she felt the first seed of hope start to bloom within a patch of burnt real estate within her heart. 

_Maybe he truly is remorseful?_

“Hilde, you didn’t have to do that?” 

“I wasn’t saving you from him. I was saving you from yourself. Yoooooou, my love, are too bloody nice.” 

No sooner had her words ceased as Hilde caught sight of someone across the room. 

“Did you bring a date?” Relena questioned the now trance-like Hilde.

“Darling, why waste 10 more seconds on that horse's ass when Mr. Tie-me-up, Tie-me-down is waiting for you over there. What does he do by the way?” 

Relena stuck with her story. “He’s a therapist.” 

Just then Heero turned around and shot them both one of his debonair smiles. 

“Oh God. I think I’ve just come.” 

Hilde spoke as honestly as ever and Relena laughed. Hilde would never change and she was grateful for the consistency of her wild and free cousin and best friend. 

  
  
  
  


After making the rounds, Heero and Relena found themselves at the bar, replenishing the much needed libations to continue this charade. 

Heero handed her a whiskey and before she could even bring it to her lips, Dot appeared. 

“Can I have that?” 

Dot reached out for Relena’s glass like a child begging for candy. All the while Dot displayed the sweetest smile, that made it clear she was accustomed to getting her way. 

Relena sat her whiskey down between them. Then her sister put a straw between her teeth and smiled again as she gestured for Relena to push it towards her so she didn’t have to reach for the glass. When it was close enough, Dot proceeded to drink the contents with her straw while humming a ‘thank you’ in an obnoxiously cute way. 

Heero watched this exchange in a type of fascinated horror. While it illustrated the spoiled nature of Dorothy, it also showcased the selflessness of Relena. Of course he could certainly play such a part, he just could not comprehend how she could honestly cater to such brattiness of a grown woman who was about to be married. Of course, he didn’t have siblings, so he deduced this was just a sibling thing. 

“You know what I love about all of this, Rel?” Dot spoke upon finishing her drink. 

Relena grabbed her sister’s hand. “There’s finally a reason for the whole world to revolve around you?” 

Heero would have laughed out loud if he hadn’t possessed such superior control. 

“Exactly!” Dot laughed as her words showed no sign of joking. 

Now Heero felt a bit sick at how completely and truly in love with herself Dot really was. 

Just then the groom came up and embraced his bride, as if Relena and Heero weren’t even present. 

“How’s the future Mrs.?” 

“I’m perfect. I’m all gin-ney. Oh snufflepuff.” 

The two lovebirds proceeded to kiss as if they were alone and not in a room full of people. 

Heero noticed how uncomfortable Relena was in that moment, and not just for the obvious reasons. No, it was not just awkwardness that plagued her. He understood how the very concept of love and happiness, when your heart has been destroyed, can be a painful predicament at best. 

The blonde and very love-struck man finally noticed the other two occupants at the bar and addressed them. “Am I not the luckiest bastard on Earth?” 

Not unlike his bride-to-be, he did not allow an answer to be voiced as he turned back to his love. 

“Awww, Quatre. Well, I’ll dance to that!” Dot spoke through her giggling. 

As she grabbed his hand and attempted to walk, the liquor had finally shown itself as they slipped and both fell to the floor in a laughing and drunken mess. 

Dot was the first to speak as they now managed to stand upright once more. 

“That’s what he gets for not taking dance lessons.” 

“Well, who takes dance lessons just for a wedding?” Quatre almost whined. 

“Everyone,” Heero spoke and continued. “We’ll go with you.” 

Heero was lightly playing with one of the tendrils of Relena’s hair, and she found that she was lost to his attentions and couldn’t seem to find her voice to reply, which worked out fine since Quatre and Heero were engaged in conversation. 

“You will?” Quatre questioned in disbelief. 

Before Heero could reply, Dot interjected, effectively cementing the plan. 

“Well, I don’t even know you hunky-dunky, but I love you already.” 

  
  
  
  


As the party carried on, Heero found himself drawn to a balcony, or specifically a man on the balcony. He had never found himself to be one to get too involved in a client’s personal life, but this guy really rubbed him the wrong way. 

“Hey.” Just Heero’s greeting seemed to startle the clearly on edge man. 

“Oh, hey.” Trowa quickly raised to his full height, from his leaning position on the balcony railing. 

Heero now exhibited a casual and relaxed position as he decided to test the anxious man before him. 

“Weddings are a celebration of love and commitment. In utopia. 

In the real world, they are an excuse to drink excessively and say things you shouldn’t.” 

“A philosopher, huh?” Trowa questioned. 

Heero let out a sound that could only be interpreted as scoffing. “A shrink.” 

Trowa laughed. “Oh, crickey.” 

“What? Tell me?” Heero surprised himself by his very genuine interest in what this man had to say. 

“Well, you yanks and your therapy, it’s a load of touchy-feely mumbo-jumbo. Spilling your guts to a total stranger. I don’t think it’s natural.” As Trowa turned to leave, he was stopped before his forward movement could begin. 

“Oh God.” 

Trowa was looking at the bar, noticing as Relena and Dorothy laughed and conversed. It did not escape Heero’s attention that all he could personally see was a radiant Relena. 

Trowa turned back to Heero and just started babbling. “You see, there is this girl that I care for. I suppose you could say that I love her, but of course, she is here with some other guy.” 

Just then, another voice infiltrated Trowa’s impromptu therapy session. 

“Here you are,” Relena spoke and then greedily kissed Heero. As she pulled away she smiled like a Cheshire cat; all the while pretending not to hear Trowa say hello to her, not once, but twice. She took particular pleasure in the fact that the second time sounded a bit more desperate than the first. 

She slightly shook her head and then acted as if Trowa had not been standing right there watching the whole time. 

She addressed Trowa with a dazzling smile. “Oh, hey yourself.” She then turned back to Heero. “I see you’ve met my ex.” She looked adoringly at Heero. 

“I was just telling him how we met. The Knicks game.” Heero spoke on the fly, and while normally this had worked like a charm in the past, he didn’t feel as confident this time. 

Relena was faltering in her earlier brazen confidence. She was nodding her head a little too much and laughing lightly. Heero hoped that alcohol could be considered the culprit of her current uncertainty. 

“But you hate sports?” Trowa questioned. 

Now Heero knew why he had felt uncertain of his answer, but to his surprise and utter relief, she shot back a quick comeback. 

“No, I hate Cricket.” 

“Right, uh...right. Well, I should go.” Trowa rushed off the balcony, disappearing into the party goers.

Heero deduced that Trowa obviously plays cricket.

Suddenly, an indescribable feeling of pride welled up inside him; one he had not felt in quite some time. With her four little words, he realized that he would not have to do all the work on this “job”. It also did not go unnoticed that some part of his brain realized how good of a team the two of them seemed to make. 

“Well, he looks miserable,” Relena spoke in a wistful tone. 

“He seems a little drunk, but I think he’s still crazy about you.” 

“You don’t think he wants me back?” Relena asked in a barely veiled tone of excitement. 

Heero couldn't help but notice that this was clearly affecting him. Maybe not his heart, but he did know that the idea of Trowa and Relena getting back together left a bad taste in his mouth. He also knew that he really didn’t like the guy. There was just something about him. Regardless of the nature of his business, part of his expertise was reading people. He knew Trowa was definitely hiding something. 

  
  
  
  


Relena had come to the realization that perhaps she really might have packed too much after-all; as it took Heero, herself, her mother and her father to carry all of Relena’s luggage upstairs. 

They were finally at her parents’ house, and that meant they had officially made it through the welcome dinner. Now, she was just happy to rely on her mother’s strict rules regarding men and women sharing a room without a ring involved. 

“Where will Heero be sleeping?” Relena asked in exhaustion. 

Maureen looked at Relena with a sly smile. “With you, I imagine,” she laughed as if Relena’s question was absurd. 

“What?! Wait! But, but...what about your rule?” 

“Oh, Rel...you are a grown woman now.” Then she turned to Heero. “I am not as small town as my daughter seems to think,” Maureen said with a wink.

Relena’s shock did not have long to linger as a new concern now filled her mind. 

_I have to share a room...and a bed...with my escort!_

She decided to push it aside and just press on, as her dad had always taught her. 

She grabbed one of her bags, marched to her bedroom, opened the door to her childhood and immediately cringed as she now recalled her old decor. 

She looked back at Heero. “Sorry about this, I went through a painfully earnest floral phase.” 

She watched as he smirked and found his way to the armoire. Upon opening the door he gave her a look of disbelief at the poster on the inside of the armoire’s door. 

“Air Supply?” He spoke in a mocking tone while undoing his tie. 

“Oh, uh? My parents had a German exchange student a few years back. They must have left it here.” She lied as she hastily ripped the poster from the door and deposited it into the trash, mumbling to herself... “Everyone knows their greatest hits and some of their lesser known ballads are surprisingly poignant.” 

Heero continued undressing as he sat down on the chair that gave him a view into the bathroom. He watched as Relena lifted herself onto her tiptoes as she started to wash off her makeup with a towelette. 

“Is that an old habit from ballet class or just from a lifetime of walking on eggshells?” 

Relena could not believe what she had just heard. No one had ever spoken to her with such direct accuracy. Conflicted as she was, once she faced him, she found their eyes locking onto one another yet again. Her lips moved in reply…”I never took ballet,”...and she shut the door with her foot. 

  
  
  


When she had freshened up a bit, she emerged from the bathroom to find a shirtless Heero and she quickly averted her eyes. 

“Go ahead, look. It’s part of the package.” 

Relena giggled nervously, both at the statement and the fact that she hadn’t been as collected or covert as she’d hoped.

“How did you know that was me?” Heero pointed to the magazine that was perma creased and opened to the page that described his particular services. 

“I...I have a friend at the magazine.” 

Relena felt a bit silly that she had even brought the magazine. In that moment, she really couldn’t remember why exactly she had made that choice. 

Before she could consider it further, the sound of Heero undoing his belt caught her attention as he proceeded to completely disrobe before her, as if she were not right in front of him. This time her nervous laughter came out in waves. 

“I’m sorry, I am just a bit unnerved. I mean, I just never thought something like this could happen to me.” 

“This happened to you?” Heero asked in a disbelieving tone. 

“I picked up the phone, tracked you down, flew you over here, and gave you six thousand dollars.” 

Heero did not appear to be listening as he walked towards the bathroom, discarded his underwear and unceremoniously threw them onto the floor before entering the shower. 

Relena watched every move and could not help but marvel at his perfectly sculpted back and his firm ass. She could feel the blush creeping over her entire body, so she turned back around and clamped her hand over her mouth in hopes of not letting out some embarrassing, if not primal, sound. 

“Oh, would you grab my shampoo?” His masculine voice wafted through the billowing steam now floating through the bathroom. 

“Shampoo! Got it!” She nearly yelled as her bare feet hurried to carry her into the misty bathroom. 

She knew her voice came out higher than intended, but she found herself happy to just have a reason to be near him as his naked physique bathed under the running stream of water now flowing from the showerhead. 

_Well, this is new. Never thought I’d be_ _jealous of water_. 

She didn’t linger, though. Once again, she was fiercely embarrassed and aroused as hell. This was certainly not something she’d expected, let alone prepared for. Yet here she was, pining over a man she had hired to torture her ex and make her family believe she was happy. . 

His voice took over her thoughts once more, only this time he was singing... _an Air Supply song_. The irony was not lost on her. He clearly had not believed her earlier fib. It made her giggle and want to slap him all at once. 

So, Instead of focusing on it, she decided to put this moment to good use. Grabbing the infamous article, she figured she would find out more about this mysterious man who lives his life pretending to be the perfect man. 

_What could have happened to him to make him choose this unusual path in life?_

“So, the part where you were a sexual surrogate and then started to branch out. Is that really how it happened?” She sat on the commode because she felt it was close enough to be heard while still maintaining a respectable distance. 

“The real story is my mother was a hippie and a stripper. She was insanely inappropriate with me. She used to wash her lingerie in my bathwater while I was still in it. As an adult, I needed to find ways to experience intimacy and sex, but with rules that couldn’t be violated.” 

“Wow,” she breathed. 

Heero pulled the shower curtain back to find a stupefied Relena. “I’m just screwing with you.” 

“You shit!” 

He was surprised at the prim and proper princess’ language and equally shocked to have a towel lodged at his head. Even though she was now looking a bit angry, his eagle eye caught the slightest upward tug playing at the corners of her inviting lips. _Get it together, man!_

Once Relena had registered what he said, she was once again finding herself becoming intrigued, if not just flat out attracted to this man. 

_STOP IT! This is JUST business._ She screamed at herself.

She needed to refocus, so she decided to avert her attention to the now crumpled article currently clutched within her death grip. 

“Okay, okay, you say, and I quote, ‘Every woman has the exact love life that she wants.’ Now that seems like a pretty broad generalizatioooooo…” 

Relena had not expected to turn around and be face to face with a very naked Heero; more specifically...little Heero...right at eye level. She attempted to avert her eyes, but little Heero was not so little, and in that instance, even her embarrassment could not override her longing to look again. She honestly felt as if she had no control over her eyes as they beheld the work of art before her. She was just glad she had her hand over her mouth because she knew there was no way she could control her vocals at this moment.

Heero just stood there, not showing any signs of embarrassment or even the slightest indication that he was uncomfortable. That knowledge alone seemed to amplify Relena’s reaction even more so, and honestly it kind of irritated her. 

_Yes, irritation is good. Irritation is better than being so obviously and completely uncomfortable...and aroused._

She forced her body to turn around and face the wall. The feelings that had been coursing through her only moments ago had just found their way back with crushing force. She really was becoming a bit overwhelmed with all these unexpected emotions. She wasn’t the type of girl who even considered paying someone for sex. So, she decided that she needed to get a grip, she justified that this was just part of his charm. This was part of the game. This was his career, after-all. 

_Yes, that’s it. That’s what it has to be. He’s just too good at his job._

As she forced herself to some level of composure, she continued her former quest. 

“Do you honestly believe that I want to be single and miserable? Do you think that I want to be hung up on some guy that led me on for years and out of the blue shattered my heart?” 

“Well, first of all, there’s no such thing as out of the blue. And second of all, yeah,” Heero spoke once more in that all-knowing and unemotional tone that tugged at something deep within her. 

She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Now she was angry. 

“What?!” 

“When you’re ready to let go. When you are ready to no longer be single or miserable anymore, you will. Until then…” 

She was flabbergasted as she watched him walk out of the bathroom as if he had just provided the weather report, instead of dropping an emotional bomb on her. With every fiber of her being, she didn’t want to believe his seemingly callous words, but she couldn't ignore it. 

_How can one man be so infuriatingly...accurate?_

  
  


Night had fallen and her jetlag had caught up with her. Although that didn’t stop her from arranging the blankets and pillows to create a wall between her and Heero. Even though her mother had suddenly thrown her previously strict ideas about non-married men and women sleeping in the same bed out the window, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t make this as decent as possible. Despite the fatigue that was slowly coming over her, she had to know something. 

“So, when you talked to Trowa earlier, how did he sound?” She mentally scoffed as even she could hear the unmistakable and undying hope that dusted the edges of her words. 

Heero did not move from his resting position on his side. “Like a harmless, self-absorbed toolbox.” 

_Was that jealousy? No, surely not. I’m just exhausted._

“No, seriously. How did he sound?” This time she didn’t do such a good job at keeping the desperation from her voice. 

Heero turned for a split second, glancing at her with an indiscernible look in his eyes. 

“He sounded tormented.” 

He quickly resumed his previous position of facing the opposite direction and this time she swore she heard something sad in his voice. 

_AGH! SHUT UP, RELENA! Time for bed. You are losing it!_

However, her lips did not listen. 

“Tormented how? Like jealous that I’m here with someone else? Or like he regrets throwing away our life together?” 

Heero did not respond, and suddenly, the awkward feeling started to set in again. So, she decided to lay down on top of the bed. She wouldn’t dare sleep under the covers with this man that she had just met. She was cloaked in her night armor of choice, long-sleeved woolen pajamas, covered head to toe, complete with fuzzy socks. It wasn’t sexy. It was practical, warm, and comfortable. 

Yet, despite her best intentions, her lips began to move again.

“It’s just this hasn’t really turned out the way I thought it would.” 

After a moment, she whispered, “Hey, Heero?” But he didn’t budge.

_Well, look at that. Another guy that can go to sleep the second his head hits the pillow. Must be nice._ She mentally grumbled.

  
  
  


The morning came as it always did and she was horrified to find that sleep had totally twisted her within the sheets of the bed she now occupied alone. 

_Of course Mr. Perfect would be an early riser._

She trudged towards the sanctity of the bathroom and prepared to make herself as fetching as possible for the day's upcoming activities. She chose a pair of jean shorts and a white collared button-up shirt that she tied at the waist. They were playing Cricket in the park, and Trowa would be in the center of it all as the star player...as usual. 

She truly hated Cricket. When Trowa and her were together, it was certainly one aspect of their relationship that she would have gladly done without. However, she had always just chalked it up to one of those inevitable and horrible little things in a relationship you just tolerate for the happiness of your significant other. She inwardly groaned as she checked herself one last time before heading out to face this not so exciting day head on. 

  
  
  
  


She watched as Quatre cheered on her baby sister as she excitedly ran around the makeshift Cricket field. She couldn’t help but laugh as Trowa stupidly told Hilde to hurry up and Hilde replied by telling him to fuck off. 

As she stood on that field and watched everyone enjoy the sweaty and -in her opinion- unnecessary sport, it all came flooding back to her how much she despised going to watch Trowa’s games. Then she noticed Trowa on the field, completely at home in his element, his muscles rippling and his smile blinding. Now, her memory was replaying certain steamy clips of just how good the sex was after he was all keyed up after a win. THAT had been the appeal. Oh yes, it was all coming back to her now, and suddenly she was hot. Grabbing her water bottle, she went to take a sip and then had another thought.

_Is she intentionally spilling the water on her shirt and acting like it was an accident?_

Heero could not believe what he was seeing, she wasn’t the best liar, but she clearly wasn’t a good actress either. He watched as she shook out the bottom of her shirt to air it out as she continued acting out her “accident”. 

Heero noticed Trowa watching her as she did this and once again decided that he really did not like this asshole. Although he was convinced that this was purely because he was just an asshole and assholes should not be rewarded with such sweet and adorable creatures such as Relena. 

_Sweet and adorable? What the hell?_

Heero shook his head to clear the foreign thoughts and got his head back in the game...literally. 

“Come on, Relena, it’s your turn.” 

Heero watched as Relena wriggled her cute little ass as she took a few warm-up swings with the bat. 

“Be nice to me, Trowa.” She spoke in a breathy and seductive tone and Heero’s emotions in that moment became a clusterfuck. He didn’t know how to feel as he watched Trowa throw the ball and Relena missed...clearly on purpose. It made him inexplicably mad. 

“OUT! YESSSSS!” Trowa screamed as he jumped like a kid at Christmas. 

Relena came up to him, and once Heero took hold of the bat, she stroked his hair and whispered, “lose the game.” 

Well, now he knew what he was feeling, and while normally he would always respect a client’s wishes, this time he knew there was no way in hell he was losing to this douche canoe. 

Trowa concentrated as he tossed the ball in Heero’s direction with what Heero could only imagine was skilled expertise...at least where Trowa was concerned anyway. The ball flew through the air and connected with ease and with that one crack of the bat sent Heero racing around the field. 

Relena’s mouth dropped open as Heero took off to win the game; the exact opposite of what she had just asked of him. She was stunned and a bit miffed as Hilde screamed in excitement, bringing the game to a close and crowning their team as the winners. Relena couldn't help but notice Trowa had thrown his hands over his head and crouched down onto the ground in defeat. 

_He was always such a sore loser._

Relena forced herself to start clapping since she was on Heero’s team and supposed to be with him. She couldn’t very well act upset that he had just won the game. No sooner had this thought crossed her mind, Heero came up and embraced her in a celebratory hug. 

“I thought you were supposed to be helping?” Relena questioned through a forced smile and gritted teeth. 

Heero brought her closer. “Oh, I am helping. Trust me.” 

Those simple words seemed to instantly calm the storm raging inside her as she decided to play this for all it was worth. She jumped up into his sturdy grasp, locking her legs around his waist and proceeded to kiss him passionately. 

  
  


Relena was pleased with her reflection. Her hair was curled in soft tendrils, makeup applied heavier for an evening look, just right to match her bright pink short skirt and her baby blue v-neck sleeveless top with a matching pink and blue scarf around her neck. 

She sat there a moment rubbing her lips together to evenly spread her lipstick and when satisfied, she popped her lips. Now, absentmindedly popping her lips, again and again, she noticed Heero did not look up from his reading material. 

_You are so annoying!_ She mentally screamed and wished he would look up...he did not. 

As they walked out of the house, he finally spoke. “What’s with the socks?” 

“It’s a golf-themed bachelorette party.” 

“Hnn.” 

_And what is with that sound he makes? It’s like a caveman!_

Relena didn’t have time to dwell on the thought too much as her dad’s voice caught her attention. 

“Catch!” 

Heero caught the keys her father had tossed to him with ease, instinctively, as if he knew it was coming. 

_Yet another mystery about this man._

“Now, you make sure that he stays on the right side of the road.” Professor Darlian’s words were clearly aimed at Relena, but Heero was the one to respond. 

“Which is of course, the left side.” 

“That’s right.” Her dad smiled in his rarely seen goofy grin. It was something Relena had always cherished about her father. He was a professor and seen in a certain serious academic light. So when he let loose even a smidge, Relena adored it. 

As Heero expertly drove through the streets of London, she found yet another question dying to rip its way from her throat. 

“So...are you ever attracted to your clients?” 

“I know you’re curious about my business, but I really can’t discuss other clients.” 

“Oh come on?” She lightly laughed. “How many of them want to sleep with you?” 

As usual, he did not seem embarrassed or uncomfortable. Perhaps this was why she was so intrigued with him? 

_It’s like he’s not human._

“Honestly, Relena,” he answered as he parked the car, “it’s really not so much about the sex. It’s about having a little understanding about what people need.” He exited the car and she watched as he worked his way to the passenger side of the car as he moved to open her door for her. As she emerged from the car, she stepped so very close to him now, his masculne scent infiltrated her senses. 

She slightly shook her head and laughed cooley. 

“Oh please, you’re like the Yoda of escorts. Getting you on the phone was harder than getting into college.” 

She looked at him squarely as she spoke. If nothing else, she truly did want to know more about this man who chose to live his life from one job to the next. 

“No, I don’t play games. No gimmicks.” He equally looked at her dead on. “It’s much more…” 

“Subtle?” She questioned with a coy smirk playing on her lips. 

“It’s not about me. It’s about you.” He spoke again, finishing his thought that she’d interrupted. 

“Alright, show me.” 

She was surprised that he was still just standing there, not saying a word. 

Now, it was as if an unspoken challenge lay between them. 

So, she put her purse on top of the car’s hood. 

“Come on, show me.”

She noticed the most infinitesimal spark deep within his eyes and suddenly she felt as if she were in the ocean with the sharks circling...both terrifying and exhilarating. 

“Hmmm, what’s holding me back? I think it's the words ‘morally repugnant’.” 

She inwardly cringed at his biting and accurate recollection of her previously unintentioned slight. Amazingly, she managed to force out a laugh that she prayed sounded natural, and returned to her previous train of thought.

“Show me.” 

Her once mocking tone and cocky smirk were long gone. 

He seemed to mull over her request for several seconds...or perhaps it was hours? She could not be certain as she felt so very exposed by his probing stare. Then he glanced to the left and right. She felt his hand on her stomach as he gently nudged her backward, with great strength and control, until her back was flush against the car. 

His deep blue eyes were locked onto her as if she were his one and only target. He moved closer. 

“Close your eyes.” 

She suddenly wasn’t sure if she should have asked him to show her _anything_. Yet the beating of her heart said this was exciting and intriguing. 

“Close your eyes.” His voice was husky and completely devoid of all humor. 

Now, she looked from left to right and she honestly wasn’t sure if she was looking to be saved or stay lost in this thoroughly rousing moment. 

“Close-your-eyes.” 

He spoke again and this time he moved a bit closer at the utterance of each word that fell from his lips. 

She didn’t need to know that her eyes were as big as saucers as she looked at him in question, all the while succumbing to his demand. 

She couldn’t help but tremble in anticipation as she could now feel his hot breath bathe her skin. She was the epitome of hot and bothered. She was ready. She had never longed for a kiss more in her life. 

“You’re safe. You can relax. I’m not going to kiss you.” 

She kept her eyes closed and honestly wished she could just disappear. She knew she was arching her whole body in preparation of being kissed. 

The velvet of his voice washed over as he continued. 

“He’s going to be so sorry he lost you. Stop worrying. Forget the past.” 

She didn’t need her eyes open to know he was by her ear now, his breath covering her exposed neck like icy fire as her skin pebbled and his hands caressed her in featherlight touches. Her earlier embarrassment was completely forgotten. She was now lost to his touch, his aura, his words, his total presence. Never had she experienced such a wholely erotic encounter. 

“Forget the pain. And never forget...what an incredible woman you are.” 

He whispered the last part and even if she could have come up with a response, she found that she lacked the ability to reply. She swore in that moment, despite her eyes being closed, he was going to kiss her. And dear God how she wanted him to. But he didn’t. He just kept talking. 

“If you do that, then he’ll realize what he lost.” 

She could no longer feel him so close. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and found him still in front of her, still close, but she wished he was much closer. 

They stared at each other for a few fleeting seconds, and when she had finally emerged from the state of lust he had so unapologetically put her in, she found her voice once again. 

“Holy crap, you’re worth every penny.” 

He moved away, off to her side, giving her some much needed space to breathe and collect herself. “You should get going.” 

“Mmmhmm, yep. Okay, Yoda.” 

She was nodding her head in agreement but she had not yet peeled her prone form from the side of the car. She definitely needed a minute. 

Once she did finally move away from the stability of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk, Heero physically turned her body toward the correct direction of the pub. 

_Yep, worth every penny._

  
  
  
  


The tequila burned as it slid down her throat. Normally she didn’t drink too much. But after her little moment with Heero, she desperately needed the distraction. The party goers were already tipsy and well on their way to being drunk when she saw him walk into the pub.

She was shocked to see him there, and a bit happy as well. Although, having him there certainly wasn’t helping to distract her from the naughty dreamscape running through her mind. 

“Thought you might need this?” 

He handed her the long forgotten clutch that she had left on top of the car.

“Silly me, where was my head?” 

She smiled, feeling far more confident than before, now that she had partook of some liquid courage. 

As he went to make his exit, Hilde caught him. 

“Listen, why don’t you stay and have a drink with us.” 

Relena was always a bit envious of Hilde’s ability to just say exactly what she felt at any given moment. If there was anyone who believed in seizing the moment, it was Hilde. 

Relena watched as the other women surrounded Heero like he was chum in shark infested waters, and she was feeling both aroused and jealous. But par for the course, Hilde was already next to her, taking her mind off of her current concerns and giving her something else to ponder. Also in tow was Dot, clearly already feeling the effects of the liquor. 

“Dot, do you believe that Relena gets to shag this guy? No, really Relena, you should send God a bottle of wine or a quiche or something.” 

Relena chuckled at Hilde’s unique ability to say such things with such sincerity. 

Now, Relena was really starting to feel courageous. Or perhaps that was just the tequila? She moved from her cousin and sister and into the orbit that was Heero. 

“Must feel great getting paid just for being you.” 

“Who says I’m being me?” He shot back, and once again he had caught her off guard. Neither had time to delve into _that_ , though...even though she seriously wanted to. 

“Excuse me.” 

Her sister Dot had come over to them, placing a drink in Heero’s hand. 

“Thank you Dorothy, for granting me a glimpse into a timeless female ritual.” 

He raised his glass. 

“Here’s to the husbands that won you, the losers that lost you, and the lucky bastards who get to meet you.” 

His speech was received with all the women yelling in agreement as everyone tossed back the contents of their glass. 

As Relena walked Heero to the door, she was perfectly prepared to let him just walk out. But all of the ladies in the bar were cheering for them to kiss. 

_Well, I didn’t get my kiss earlier._

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that made all the intoxicated women yell in glee.

As she reluctantly let him go and watched him walk away, Hilde came to embrace her. 

“I can’t believe you found him first. I am so depressed.” 

Hilde was walking them both back to the bar now. “Will someone buy my depressed hoo-ha a drink?” 

Relena laughed and hoped her dearest cousin and friend would never change. 

  
  


Across town, at a very different party, the groom was already well on his way to being snockered while his best man continued to ply him with alcohol. 

“Trowa, do you remember when we took the girls to the opera? And...and you got drunk and threw up in the box?” Quatre laughed as he took another drink and continued. “Man, Relena was so nice about it, too. Didn’t yell at you at all. She just got you water and took you home...man, those seats were expensive too.” Quatre almost whispered into his cup as he lifted it to empty the rest of the brown elixir. 

Trowa didn’t know why Quatre brought this up, he only knew that it sent him down a particular path of memory lane that he really did _not_ want to think about. 

“Yeah,” Trowa spoke as he refilled both of their glasses. “I remember. I never really deserved her, did I?” Trowa’s eyes widened slightly as he realized what he’d just said. Thankfully Quatre was too occupied with his drink to hear him. 

Just then Trowa noticed Heero walking in. “What’s that guy’s problem?”

Quatre turned his head in the direction Trowa was looking and rolled his eyes. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know? There is just something about him that I don’t like.” Trowa sounded more like a whining child than a grown man. 

Quatre laughed into his cup, stopping before taking his intended swig. 

“Well, he’s less than 9% body fat and shagging your ex-girlfriend,” 

Quatre laughed and knocked back the rest of his whiskey. 

“No, that’s not it. I mean look at him. He walks around like he owns the place. Like he’s better than everyone.”

Before he could say anything else, the exotic dancers arrived and all other conversation was lost. 

  
  
  
  


Back at the bachelorette party, Relena was already feeling good, and the world seemed really swell, if not a little blurry. She squinted across the bar and watched as Hilde’s cigarette was lit by the new bartender that had just taken over. She squinted her eyes. _Soooo, familiar._

“OMG! DUO!? Is that you?! WOW! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in San Francisco? Or what was it, Nepal?” Relena screamed in excitement. 

The man with the long braid and amethyst eyes laughed as he walked over to her side of the bar. “Well, you’re close. It was Australia.” 

Just then, Dot slid up to the bar and intentionally bumped her hip against Relena’s, then turned her sights on the man with the liquor.

“Duuuuoooooo, did Rel tell you that she dumped you because you had prettier hair than her?” 

“No, no, that is not why!” Relena almost yelled as she started stroking his hair from across the bar in her awkward drunken state. 

“Duo, I didn’t really dump you, right?” She cooed. 

He laughed, but the laugh did not reach his eyes. 

“Oh, you totally did dump me...hard, actually.” 

Relena realized he looked a little bit sad and that pained her heart. 

“Honestly, it was understandable though, I mean you were one of the hottest girls in school. Besides, we couldn’t be in competition for who had the best hair, now could we?” 

He laughed sincerely now and just like that, the melancholy moment had passed. That’s something she remembered always enjoying about Duo, his ability to be so honest, yet just as quickly, make it all better with his wonderful sense of humor. 

She watched as he now walked back over to Hilde and the two of them started up what appeared to be a lively conversation. In that moment, she could really see those two together...it was odd, but it seemed to work. At least it did in her liquor saturated mind. 

As she turned her head, she noticed that her baby sister had fallen dreadfully quiet next to her. It was certainly not normal for her. 

“Dot, are you okay?” 

The look of terror in Dot’s eyes seized Relena’s heart in fear. 

“Dot?” She spoke in concern as she reached for her. 

Dot looked up at her, eyes shimmering with unshed emotion. 

“I...I...I don’t think I can do this? Get married? I shouldn’t be allowed to get married.” 

The look in her sister’s eyes was the most intense and frightened she had ever witnessed...it was wildly unsettling. 

Yet, in the blink of an eye, her sister’s mood shifted again. 

“Oh! I love this song!” Dot squealed as she ran from the bar and onto the dance floor, leaving a perplexed Relena behind. 

_Probably just cold feet._ Relena surmised. 

Although her instincts were dulled, they were still managing to push their way to the surface enough to tell her it was something more. But she decided to wash it away with another shot as her hips started to sway to the music and she moved to the dance floor. 

  
  
  


“What is wrong with Trowa?! I wasn’t going to sleep with a stripper! He knows I’m in love with Dot!” 

Quatre finally stood up straight, relinquishing his hold from Heero’s shoulder as Heero was attempting to walk him to his flat. 

“It’s been my experience that a man in love doesn’t want a prostitute. Quatre, you did the right thing.” 

Heero spoke in his usual confident manner that could make one believe that grass is red and ice cream is salty. 

Quatre stood there gobsmacked at Heero’s words, and one could see the wheels moving, albeit slowly, but nonetheless moving as a response formed in Quatre’s brain. “How...do you know soooooo much...about soooooo much?” 

“I’m a hooker.” 

Quatre laughed to the point of nearly falling down, which wasn’t difficult since he was so drunk. Heero realized that just saying the words, the truth of his reality, and now seeing such a funny response was somewhat liberating. He joined in a genuine laugh with Quatre at the absurdity of it all. 

  
  
  


Across town, a very inebriated Relena was at an ATM, withdrawing the max amount on all of her credit cards as all the girls in the limo yelled and hollered. She had made a decision tonight and she had just the right amount of alcohol in her system to go through with it. 

As the limo dropped her off at home, she became more determined with every step. Once she had finally made her way to the top of the stairs, she silently slipped into her bedroom. She watched for a moment as his chiseled chest rose and fell with every peaceful breath. Noticing the open book laying next to him, she smiled as a shiver ran through her. While she was determined to do this, she knew she couldn’t do it in her childhood bedroom. However, she did have another idea. 

She gently nudged him awake, and the fact that he immediately asked if she was okay, only cemented her decision. 

“Shhhhh,” she whispered as she took hold of his hand, urging him to get out of bed.

The moon was the only light in the room as it shined through the window, her eyes full of mirth and mischief. No words were spoken, no words were needed as she turned and started to walk towards the door. 

He followed her without a word as she walked through the hall, down the stairs, and out of the front door. He watched as she hopped up onto the edge of her father’s boat and balanced herself. In her mind, she was the most beautiful and sensual creature in existence. In reality, she was a bit clumsy, and she lost her balance as she fell into the boat. Heero jumped up onto the boat, and into action to help, but she was laughing and the sound brought a smile to his face as he pulled her up and into his steady embrace. 

As they went below deck, she was once again leading the way and he found that he was happy to follow, as she now ushered him backward to sit on the bed. He watched as she started a slow and tortuous striptease, expertly and deliberately removing each layer that covered her ivory skin. He couldn’t peel his eyes from her form, and he didn’t want to. This was a private dance just for him, from a woman who had surprised him in every way from the moment her voice had taken up real estate on his voicemail. 

Now that she stood before him completely bare, he decided that she was indeed every bit as intriguing and beautiful with or without apparel. She was a Goddess and the moonlight that found its way in through the porthole window only helped to further accentuate that fact. He was mesmerized, watching as she gradually moved up his body, the whole time their eyes remained locked onto one another. Suddenly, he realized that was something he relished about her, her ability to look him in the eyes. That one small action provided him with a new sensation that he would honestly be hard pressed to put a name to. She was certainly making him feel emotions he didn't realize he even possessed.

Coming together with her, skin to skin, body to body, and perhaps even more...a peace fell over him. Her caresses set his skin on fire, burning away the armour he never took off. Her kisses were different in her uninhibited state; like a delectable dessert, but with all the properties to heal one's soul. Her breathy moans were like a symphony that he wanted to burn into his memory. He wasn’t entirely certain of what was transpiring. He only knew that he would follow his emotions.

  
  
  


As dawn broke on yet another day, Heero was the first to stir, and his eyes took in the sight of her uncovered and gorgeous form. He stole those seconds, just memorizing her in this moment, in this state, and in his arms. Regardless of his feelings in that instance, he still found his discipline pulling him away to start his morning. 

When Relena awoke, her only companion was her pounding head and her missing recollection of the previous night’s events. Somehow, she had a sneaking suspicion that embarrassment might be the most appropriate feeling at present. Of course this was amplified when she had to locate her discarded garments and hastily redress. Once she had climbed her way up onto the deck and started to maneuver her way to the driveway, she was happy that at least this couldn’t get any worse. 

“Ahoy there!” 

Her father yelled through the kitchen window. That’s when she realized she was holding her bra and panties in her hand. Her dad however seemed to find the whole situation wildly amusing as he laughed and waved with a knowing look that made her want to crawl back inside the boat and hide forever.

_Well this is certainly a far cry from the way he would have acted about this when I was in high school._

The thought of how much her parents’ attitudes had changed in recent years gave her something else to focus on as she hurried back to the safety of her room. As soon as she entered, she quickly shut her door, and immediately noticed her purse on her bed, open and overflowing with all the money she had pulled from the ATM. 

She almost ran over to the bed as she sighed in exasperation, but when she heard her bedroom door open she quickly hid her purse under the covers, acting like she was making the bed. 

“I didn’t know what works for you, so I brought you some black coffee, some really stale crackers, an egg and cheese sandwich, and a bloody Mary,” he explained as he placed the tray of hangover remedies on the bed. 

She could not hide the smile budding on her lips, and she didn’t want to. That one gesture was worth a million words. 

“That was really sweet of you…” she said softly. 

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. 

“I need to ask you something.” 

He immediately pulled away. 

“What happened last night?” 

His face changed to an unreadable expression. 

“Nothing.” 

Relena smiled and took the coffee, raising it somewhat towards him as to say cheers before taking a sip. 

“Thanks” 

Then she stood from the bed and headed to the bathroom. 

As the shower turned on, he peeled back the comforter on the bed and saw her purse, as well as the obscene amount of bills practically spilling from the center of the silver clutch. 

Walking to the bathroom he threw open the shower curtain to a stunned Relena. 

“Is this for last night?” He held up the purse like a smoking gun. 

“No, of course not! I mean, how could it be? Nothing happened.” 

“Well, if I was going to charge you, I would have told you beforehand. I thought I explained that?” He said in a sarcastic and angry tone. 

Relena looked apologetic. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was expecting anything for free, or that I was expecting anything at all. I mean, of course I was expecting something or I wouldn’t have stopped at that ATM on my way home.” 

“Well, just so you know, you’re $300 short.” 

Heero stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door on his way and tossing the purse back onto the messy bed.

Relena practically jumped out of the shower as she wrapped herself in a towel and yanked open the bathroom door. 

“Wait a minute! Are you telling me that IF something happened last night, I would have to pay you $1700 dollars? That’s a down payment on a car!” She screamed. 

Heero turned to address the half naked and dripping wet woman in front of him and for a split second he almost forgot what he was about to say...almost. 

“Not $1700 dollars, 1700 pounds. Besides it includes...you know.” He gave her a suggestive look. “That’s the extra 300.” 

Relena was incensed. Once again, he had infuriated her to the point of stuttering in the open bedroom door frame that he had just so cooley strode out of, leaving her completely bereft of a comeback. 

  
  
  
  


While Heero was upset, he was honestly perplexed to the precise reason why. So, he did what he always did. He stuffed it down, locked it away, and put on his classic cool and calm facial expression that had seen him through more than his fair share of uncomfortable situations in his life. 

He soon realized that he had been so occupied with preparing her hangover remedies that he forgot to eat anything himself. So, now he found himself at the breakfast table with Relena’s father. 

“Heero, are you much of a boatsman, son?” The gray haired man inquired.

“I am now, sir.” Heero answered honestly. 

“Well, I’m glad someone is making use of her at last.” 

The professor had quickly realized how that sounded and corrected. 

“The boat, I mean.” 

In an attempt to diffuse the awkward moment, the professor picked up his morning paper to continue the crossword, reading the next clue outloud. 

“To defile. Four letters.” The graying man chuckled at the irony. 

Heero would have laughed right along with him, but just then, Relena swept into the kitchen wearing a mint green dress that hugged her curves, kissed her calves, and looked like it was perfect for dancing. The fact that he also thought it would look good on the floor was merely a fleeting errant thought that he quickly squashed. 

“Good morning, Daddy.” She kissed him on the cheek. 

“Ah, good morning sweetheart.” 

Relena passed up the table and went to the refrigerator to grab a juice. But before she could close the door, Heero stood right beside her. 

“What if I didn’t want you to do that to me?” Relena whispered in anger. 

“The 300 is for you doing it to me.” 

“What?!” 

“Believe me, Relena, if anything had happened, it would have been one of the highlights...for you.” 

“But nothing did happen.” Relena nearly seethed. 

“Yep, and that’s why you get to keep your money.” 

Once again, she had no comeback as she watched him practically waltz right out of the kitchen. 

_Oh, great. Dance class will be a blast!_

  
  
  
  


Dot and Quatre were being nauseatingly cute, or perhaps Relena was just nauseated in general. 

Hilde was her usual self, positive and wildly enthusiastic; especially today. At the last minute, she had decided to bring a date to Dot’s wedding, and therefore the dance class as well. Dot would argue with anyone else, but never Hilde. 

So there Duo stood, looking uncomfortable as hell, but willing to be instructed on the art of dance. Anyone could see he was only there for Hilde. Just the way he looked at the wild woman was proof enough that he was smitten. 

Even in Relena’s rage at Heero, she managed to feel happy that Hilde had actually found a person that she would _consider_ bringing to a family function, let alone actually _do it_. It was a bit of a milestone for Hilde. 

The teacher clapped her hands to start the class and Relena and Heero reluctantly joined hands as their lesson began. 

Their faces were inches away from one another and the looks they shot at each other were lethal. The angry energy between them was palpable. They saw and heard no one else as their eyes were busy just shooting daggers.

“What’s a matter, Heero? Two left feet?” 

Relena smiled smugly, proud of her clever little dig.

Heero then tripped her, but just as she started to fall, he quickly pulled her up and spun her around to face his death glare. 

He noticed she equally aimed one of her own right back at him. 

Despite his ire, he was fascinated because while she was shy, she wasn’t afraid of him. And she certainly wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself and he decided he liked that about her. 

Then, just as quickly, he noticed something else. A tiny spark bloomed within the ocean of her blue orbs. All of sudden, he felt a jolt of pain surging from his foot where she had just jammed her heel. 

He spun her out and pulled her back to him with incredible strength and force, once again they were so close to one another. As they started to spin together, the rest of the world fell away and surprisingly so did their anger, they both started to smile and laugh at each other, and _with_ each other, and at how ridiculous this all was. 

The dance class that started out so horribly had now it managed to end on a positive note and Heero and Relena felt like they were back on track...although neither really knew exactly where that track was headed. 

  
  
  


The day before the wedding consisted of moving everyone up to the summer home in the countryside, where the wedding would be held. This was a place where many a happy and carefree summer had been spent. 

As soon as the house came into view, the wonderful memories came flooding back. Walking through the door, Dot stayed true to her tradition of greeting the mounted deer head on the wall. 

“Awww, hi, Bambi.” 

That, of course, started Relena’s tradition of asking her not to do that. True to Dot’s nature, she completely ignored her big sister. 

As Heero and Relena made their way to their room, Relena was surprised to see the house had received a bit of a facelift since her last visit. In place of her smaller bed from her youth, now stood a king size four poster bed. 

“Oh wow, that’s a big bed.” She spoke in surprise, but Heero only heard innuendo tint her voice and his mind was already off on other avenues. 

She walked to the bed, feeling the plush fabric of the duvet between her fingertips, then abruptly and unceremoniously plopped down onto all of the inviting comfort. 

Heero joined her by laying next to her. 

She stared at the ceiling and sighed. “You know what pisses me off? All weekend I have been spilling my guts and I don’t know a single thing about you.” 

His energy shifted slightly and she wasn’t sure how she knew, but she just sensed that he was about to bring down a major wall...just for her. The mere idea made her stomach flutter with the butterflies that she had believed to be extinct. 

“I was a prolific computer hacker by the age of nine. I was put into boarding school by twelve. That’s where I got my act together and went to NYC where I majored in comparative literature. 

Also, I hate anchovies. 

Oh, and...I think I would miss you even if we had never met.” 

He linked his fingers with hers as he finished his confessions. 

Despite everything she heard him say, it was the last thing that left her speechless. No one had ever told her such a thing. Her heart was full and there was nothing more to say. Laying there, linked together by their clasped hands, nothing had ever felt so right. 

  
  
  
  


The remainder of that day before the wedding was filled with card games, food, and relaxation. It was once again very reminiscent of the lovely summers they spent at the country estate. Of course, trying to get Quatre to break away from serving Dot to her heart's content became Relena and Hilde’s new obsession. Dot and Quatre had never had an honest to God fight and quite frankly, that just wasn’t right. Makeup sex was key in a relationship, but Quatre said he was happy to never find out. 

Between cards and scheming, there were small moments with Heero. Relena was starting to realize how accustomed to having him around she was, and while that was amazing...it was also a little terrifying. She could actually see a whole life with him. For right now, though, she chose to be happy with the fact that she’d found someone so perfect in such an imperfect way. 

As Heero watched Hilde and Relena mess with Quatre for the umpteenth time that day, Relena’s father caught his attention. 

“Heero, you seem to have a way with women. Why don’t you go see if you can find the bride and get her to join the party.” 

It wasn’t so much as a question, not even a demand, but a firm request. Heero didn’t even reply; just nodded his head and took off to find the star of tomorrow’s show. 

Walking around the lush green estate, he certainly had to hand it to Relena. She came from quite a lot, but you would never know it. He decided that was another thing he liked about her. 

As he came up to the boathouse, he didn’t think to pause and knock, he just walked in and came upon a scene he did not expect. 

Trowa was clasping Dot’s hands in pure pleading fashion. 

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Trowa. I love Quatre. What do you want from me?” 

“I want you to say…” 

Just then, they both noticed Heero, and they both stopped talking and moving. There was nothing that could be said or explained; everyone knew what was happening here. 

Trowa walked out, rushing past Heero without another word and Dot just stood frozen like a deer in the headlights. 

Heero decided that the best course of action was to leave. He didn’t want to be a part of this, and he sure as hell didn’t want to hurt Relena. In that moment, though, everything came together like one big horrific picture. 

Trowa had left Relena because her own sister had slept with him and Relena had been left to think it was _her_ fault; something _she_ had done wrong. At that moment, for the first time in a long time, he was truly angry. He didn’t know what else he could do besides leave and get out of that tiny little boathouse that held such a painful secret. 

_Do I tell her? Is it my place?_

Before he could really formulate a plan, Relena found him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Heero didn’t say a word, choosing instead to take her hands in his and kissed them. That seemed to be enough because he was rewarded with a smile. They had a wedding rehearsal to get ready for anyway. 

_Now is not the time._

  
  


The heavy air that had been spread so thick over the wedding party earlier had now appeared to have dissipated. Relena wore a floor length, low cut black dress with beads down her back. She was bewitching, to say the least, and once again, Heero found himself imagining how good that onyx material would look on the floor. He shook his head as he remembered where he was currently. 

Cocktail hour with Relena’s father to be exact. 

“Anchovy, Heero?” 

Professor Darlian held out the plate with a grin on his face. 

Heero would have laughed at his bad fortune...if it had been funny. No, perhaps this was the start of some kind of karmic payback for keeping such a huge secret from Relena. He cautiously took the toothpick containing his most loathed food...if it could even be called that. He had always imagined anchovies as more like a good bait for catching other fish. Then again he didn’t fish, so what the hell did he know? 

Heero spun the toothpick between his fingers, making sure to keep it a good distance away from his face as he listened to the Professor speak about the love he had for his children; especially his oldest, Relena. 

Suddenly, Heero was overcome with an all encompassing urge to say something...or more specifically ask something. 

“Mr. Darlian...I know this probably won’t make much sense to you...but I would like permission to date your daughter?” 

Mr. Darlian leaned forward to look at Heero squarely. 

“I thought you already were dating my daughter?” The look the professor gave Heero was very telling. 

Heero stayed locked in the moment and did not waver at the older man’s stare. He instead brought the toothpick with the anchovy to his lips and consumed the disgusting hors d'oeuvre. 

Thankfully, Relena had materialized by his side as dinner was now being served. 

“Heero, Daddy. Come on, let's go finally eat all this food we’ve been hearing about for months.” 

The table, the decor, the atmosphere was everything Dot had said it would be and more. The food was top notch and no one expected anything less. Dorothy always expected the best, and she always seemed to get it. The conversation was lively, the atmosphere was jovial, and the wine poured unending. In fact, it had flowed so much so that the need for more was evident. Relena loved wine. It was something she and her mother had in common...one of the very few things. 

“I’m going to go grab a couple more bottles from the cellar.” She lightly touched Heero’s arm as she got up. It was a small gesture that made him feel both wonderful and guilty. He hated keeping this from her. 

N _ow just isn’t the time._

Relena was pulling a couple of bottles from the wall of the cellar when she heard someone behind her. 

“Oh, miss me already? Want to have a rendezvous with me, you, and the wine?” She laughed as she turned around, expecting to see Heero. Instead, it was Trowa, who was looking rather pale and sweaty. “Uh, oops, you’re not my boyfriend.” She tried to laugh off the sudden suffocating feeling that now seemed to be filling the tiny cellar. 

“Relena…” 

“Ya know what, Trowa?” She cut him off before he could ruin her mood. 

“I...am so tired of us, the story of us, the drama and headache of us. We are no more and I have moved on, so let’s just drop the topic entirely, okay?” 

She started to walk toward the exit, but he clearly refused to comply with her request as his voice filled the small space yet again. Only this time, his words stopped her dead in her tracks. 

“Dot and I slept together. Two years ago when I broke it off with you. And we were going at it like rabbits for a while. It’s only when Quatre asked her to marry him that I realized...I am in love with her.” 

Relena felt like she had just been mowed down by a bus. Her heart had already been shattered by this man, and now that it had finally started to heal, here he stood ready to shred it yet again. However, this time was worse. Instead of imagining some random person as the culprit, it was her own flesh and blood that had done the dirty deed. 

Her and Dot had always fought over boys, but that was when they were in school; when they were children. They were adults now, and her sister had slept with her fiance and continued even after he had broken her heart. 

She gripped the bottles of wine tightly in her hands. She needed something to grasp hold of, something that might stand a chance of keeping her from completely disconnecting from the Earth. 

_Earth, that’s it. Walk and keep walking. Walk out of that door. Get above ground, back to...Heero._

She walked out in a daze. Honestly, she was just amazed that she was still able to stand upright, let alone walk. Hilde saw her first and came running to her side. 

“Rel, you okay luv?”

Relena didn’t hear Hilde ask the question. She felt like she was drowning. 

_Is it possible to drown on land?_

Then she saw Heero, and she felt as if she had just found her rescue ship. He walked up to her and cocooned her within the shelter of his arms and she instantly felt safe. 

Dorothy had seen the look on her sister's face and hurried toward her as Relena glared at her in utter pain and betrayal.

“Relena, please don’t say anything to Quatre. Please.” 

Dot pleaded in a desperate whisper.

“I can’t believe you told her, Heero!” Dorothy hissed.

Relena became fridged in his arms. The look on her face and in her eyes was one he knew would haunt him in his nightmares. 

“You...knew.” It wasn’t a question. It was an irrefutable fact. 

She moved from his embrace like it burned, pushing him away from her body with more strength than he realized she had in her petite frame. 

She turned and ran across the expansive lawn toward the lake, just as thunder sounded and the sky started to cry right along with her own now falling tears. 

By the time he caught up with her, she was soaked. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from the weather; or at least give her his jacket. But he knew she wouldn’t accept his help right now. 

“Leave me alone! You knew and didn’t tell me!” She screamed. 

“I can’t believe I trusted you.” 

“I wanted to tell you, but forgive me for thinking right before your sister’s wedding wasn’t exactly the right time.” Heero spoke in honest exasperation. 

“You let me make a fool of myself. You lied to me! But that’s what you do. You’re a liar!” She yelled again as she shivered. 

While her words weren’t far from the truth, it still upset him that she was lashing out at him. He had just found out, her sister and ex had known for far longer. He knew this wasn’t all directed at him and even though he wanted to say as much to her, his less than logical side took the driver’s seat.

“It’s interesting that you are pointing fingers when you're the one that hired me to pretend to be your boyfriend.” 

She scoffed. “You’re right. I was so desperate to make everyone think I was happy that I paid six thousand dollars for a lie, and at the end of the day, the only one who ended up falling for it was me. I wish I could say it was worth it.” She sobbed. 

The pain was so clear in her eyes that he found it was cutting him to his core. Now he remembered why he did what he did for a living. It was easier to pretend than to get in too deep. His father had always told him that very thing and right now, it appeared as if he was right. 

“Go ahead, Relena. Blame me. Hate me if that’s what you need to do. Ya know though, I think you are running out of steam on this whole Trowa sob story. Hey, maybe you can hold onto this long enough to let it ruin your next relationship.” 

She watched as he turned and walked away, and she no longer felt the cold rain. No, it was his frigid words that left her shaking. 

  
  
  
  


Heels had certainly been a bad choice. Then again, she hadn’t planned on going for a nature walk in her formal attire. That was another thing she decided to blame on Dot and Trowa and Heero. As she made her way through the house, her sister appeared in front of her; without a doubt the _last_ person Relena had wanted to see. 

“Thank you for not telling Quatre. I appreciate your discretion. I want to be the one to tell him, just not the night before the wedding. With these things, timing is everything.” 

Relena took a breath in an attempt not to scream. “You’re right. You should really time it right so when you tell him that you repeatedly screwed his best friend, he won’t feel like the whole world is collapsing around him and there is no escape because you tricked him into marrying you.” 

“Rel?” Dot whispered. 

“Oh and don’t worry. Your wedding will be perfect. Tomorrow, I will smile and say all the right things and you’ll deal with Quatre when you’re ready. But tonight, I’m not going to pretend it’s okay.” Relena’s words were biting and left no room for argument or debate. She just walked right by Dot as if she were not there at all. 

Despite the emotional hell Relena now found herself in, she realized in some recess of her mind that she had never witnessed such a devastated look on Dorothy’s face. Normally that would have affected her, but right now, she felt nothing. 

  
  
  
  


“Heero, where are you going?” Quatre nearly yelled while following Heero as he left the house with his travel bag slung over his shoulder. 

“I realize I don’t know what’s going on, but I know you and Relena can work it out. You two are so good together. I swear you couldn’t be more perfect for each other if she had picked you out of a catalog.” 

Heero would have found such an ironic statement humorous any other time, but not tonight. 

When Heero did not respond, Quatre could only think of one thing to do. “Here, take my car keys. Also, the boathouse is available. It would be so late by the time you got into town, there might not be any vacancy.” 

“Thank you, Quatre.” 

  
  
  
  


After some good old fashioned cleanse-your-soul crying, as if on cue, Relena’s cell phone started ringing. She answered immediately, but only because she knew that the person on the other end wouldn’t stop until she did answer. 

“Alright, what the hell happened earlier?” Hilde was never one to mince words and right now, Relena was grateful. After her good cry, she found that she wanted to talk...she needed to get this out. 

Before Relena could think of the right or best approach, the whole sorted story about Dorothy and Trowa came spilling out of her like water from a broken faucet. Truthfully, it felt good to talk about it and Hilde was exactly the right level of mortified, disgusted, and angry at everyone involved that it was almost like a salve to Relena’s weary soul. Hilde’s offer to punch her sister in the face so that she would have a black eye for the wedding was admittedly tempting, however, her offer to castrate the men actually made Relena laugh. It surprised her since laughing was not something she had expected to do so soon. 

But after talking it out and making Hilde promise to behave at the wedding, Relena said goodnight. But sleep did not come as she had hoped as she laid there with her eyes fixated on the ceiling. 

  
  
  


The next day came far too quickly, and Relena felt as if that bus that mowed her down yesterday came back for round two. Going through the motions of hairstyling, makeup, and dressing was exhausting, but she knew each step was just one more step closer to being done with this day and being done with this whole sorted affair. She felt numb, so once they arrived at the church, Relena needed a minute to just be alone. She found some solitude on the back steps of that 100-year-old church, and she gazed at the walls wondering what secrets those stones held. 

“Hello?” 

Her father stood before her, looking every bit the picture of a distinguished and dapper man in his top hat and tails. 

He took her silence as an invitation to sit down. 

“So, why did you let him go?” Her father always seemed to have a very all-knowing way about him. It was both a blessing and a curse, but when you didn’t want to explain, it did come in handy. 

“It’s...complicated, Dad.” 

“Ah, right. It probably wouldn’t have worked out anyway.” He now took in their lush surroundings that had witnessed its fair share of history, tragedy, and love. 

“You know, I recall reading a fascinating article once, in the New York Times Magazine, where a guy said that every woman has the exact love life that she wants. And do you know, I agree with him, although I refuse to believe that this is what you want, Relena. Ever since you were a little girl you always worried about what other people think. So, come on, then? What do you think? Is he the guy for you?” 

Once again her wise and all-knowing professor of a father had hit the nail directly on the head, and to this day, she still did not know how he did it, but she was happy to continue living with the mystery. She couldn’t find her voice. All she could do was nod her head. 

“Then go and get him.” He said with a loving smile that only a father could bestow upon his child. 

She didn’t need any further prodding; she was already up and off in a flash as she took off in the honeymoon car, racing to the boathouse. 

When she entered the door, the smile on her face instantly dropped as she surveyed the small space. He wasn’t there. As her feet carried her further into the room, she noticed on the table there was an envelope with her name on it. One glance and she didn’t need to check it to know it was the money she had given him for his services, when this whole thing started, those short yet very long few days ago.

As she picked it up and turned it over, it read: 

_It’s all there. Trust me._

Her heart, that had just seconds ago been so full, was now deflated and defeated. 

  
  
  
  


As Heero sped towards the airport, he started to ease up off the accelerator until the car came to a complete stop on the side of the road. He clutched the steering wheel while his heart wrestled with his logic. 

One side of him was practically yelling that this was why he chose to work in this industry. Yet, the other side of him argued that he had never felt this way about anyone before. 

When he recalled the last few days, he was finding it more and more difficult to fall in line with his usual way of thinking. His mind started playing memories like a movie. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. How her hair would sometimes fall into her face and how every time he ached to brush it aside. The way her lips melted into his when they kissed or the way they fit so perfectly when they had made love. 

_Made love?!_

Yes, that is certainly not a term he had used with anyone he had ever “done the deed with” before now...before her. 

Suddenly, it was all clear to him, he knew what he had to do and he needed to do it now before it was too late...if it wasn’t already too late. 

  
  
  


The guests at the church were clearly getting impatient. The wedding was supposed to start 20 minutes ago and they were still waiting on it to begin. The antsy guests now watched as the groom left his place at the front of the church and disappeared. After about a minute, he reemerged with a murderous look on his face. The best man took off running as the groom pursued him through the church. Now, at least, the guests had something to speculate about why the wedding was not starting on time. 

Quatre was not one for violence. Hell, he had never been in a physical fight nor had he even really been cross with his bride...but right now, he was seeing red. He was having unspeakable thoughts, as he ran after the coward he stupidly believed to be his best friend. 

As they neared the front of the church, Hilde saw her opportunity and stuck out her leg, tripping Trowa, which slowed him down enough to allow Quatre to catch him by the coattails. Trowa only worked his way out of the jacket and kept running out of the church. They both ran all the way through the tiny town, chasing each other around a tree just as Heero drove past them. 

Heero turned around and followed the fighting men in the car. After a bit, Quatre just couldn’t keep up with the athletic abilities of Trowa. The green-eyed man was now much farther down the road. 

Quatre noticed that Heero was keeping pace with him in the car. 

“He’s halfway to France by now,” Heero spoke in his usual monotone. 

“I look like a total jerk, don’t I?” Quatre spoke nearly completely out of breath. 

At this, Heero laughed. “Yeah, you kind of do.” Heero grinned. “Get in the car, Quatre.”

Quatre had given up his quest to catch Trowa and entered the vehicle. Once in the car, he felt his mind clear just a bit. In all honesty, he knew that Trowa would probably mop the floor with him in a brawl. Although Quatre would have liked to believe that his love for Dot and his anger at Trowa would have afforded him the upper hand, his pacifist heart truly didn’t want to find out. 

Heero and Quatre sat in silence for a bit, taking in the lush green countryside, the wind rustling through trees, and the ripples of the lake in the distance. It was an ideal place to contemplate the complexities of one's life...certainly appropriate for the two men in the little black roadster thinking which course of action to take...or _not_ take. 

“So...I trust you have enjoyed your trip to England?” Quatre asked in one part seriousness and one part sarcasm. 

“Yes, Quatre, it was fantastic. Thank you.” Heero replied in kind. 

The two men chuckled at the sincerity beneath the absurdity of it all. 

Quatre got the feeling that Heero was pretty good at veiling his emotions and true thoughts, but Quatre was pretty skilled at reading people. He could tell that was a genuine statement, despite all that had happened. 

Quatre took a deep breath in clear frustration. 

“You know, I actually felt sorry for you last night. I was just sitting there like a smug ass, thinking aren’t I a lucky guy? Oh, sure I forgave her when I thought it was just some random bloke...but Trowa? I have had her on a pedestal...since I put her there.” He spoke in barely a whisper now, as the last part was more of a realization than a statement. 

Heero could practically see the lightbulb go off over Quatre’s head. 

“Quatre, the hardest thing is loving someone and having the courage to let them love you back.” “Look if, at the end of the day, you know her shit and she knows yours and you would still rather give up then try...then nothing is ever going to be worth it.” Heero sighed as he realized he wasn’t just saying this for Quatre’s benefit.

Both men were silent for a moment. Then Heero had a thought.

“Maybe think of it this way...if you go back, you get to spend the rest of your life having really great makeup sex.” 

  
  
  


As Relena found herself once again consoling her baby sister, even though _she_ had been the one wronged, she came to discover that the pain she had been so overly consumed with last night had mostly gone away. Instead, it was now replaced with anger, at herself for allowing that anger to cloud her judgement so much...that she let Heero get away. 

Upon that thought, the door burst open, and a very out of breath and disheveled Quatre was looking right at Dot. Relena didn’t need to be told; that was her cue to leave. 

As she made her way to the front, she found herself being grabbed and pulled into one of the darkened corridors of the ancient church. She was prepared to scream, but his scent enveloped her like a cozy memory and she instantly relaxed within his strength. 

As he released her and she turned toward him, her breath caught. Even in the short time they had been a part, her memory failed to recall just how strikingly handsome he truly was. 

“Relena, I was going to leave, but I realized…” He moved closer, just inches away from her face… “I would rather fight with you than make love with anyone else.” 

The words were just enough and everything. Her heart swelled. Words seemed insufficient. Luckily for her, he sensed that as well, sealing his words, as well as his promise, with a searing kiss. 

“I should get going,” he said as he pulled away. 

“Wait! What? No, no, you can’t...what do you mean…” 

“I have to. I’m the best man.” He smirked as he started for the church door. 

She moved quickly after him, and he stopped, motioning for her hand. She eagerly gave it to him, and they both ran into the church. Walking up the aisle hand-in-hand, they found it was difficult to let go once they reached the end. 

All through the ceremony, they kept stealing glances at one another. He winked at her and she winked back. She decided she was enjoying this lighthearted and playful side of Heero. 

At the reception, all was right with the world for the first time in a very long time. 

Dot and Quatre were enjoying their day as intended. 

Maureen and John were dancing in both celebration and relief that they had pulled off a spectacular wedding for their youngest. 

Hilde and Duo danced closely and almost inappropriately, but everyone was just happy to see her with someone that held her attention for longer than 5 minutes...that was something the family wasn’t sure would ever happen. 

As for Heero and Relena, he had informed her that he was done with ‘the business’, and when they returned to New York, he would be taking her on a proper date. The smile he received at that news was all the reward he needed. 

At the reception they were inseparable. They danced, closely and intimately, and just like before at the dance class...the world fell away as if they were the only two people left in the universe. 

  
  


**The End**

  
  


**Thank you for reading, reviewing and all the support. It truly is the lifeblood of a writer.**

**Huge shout out to JenJenGundamFan, NinjetteTwitch and Wingslanding for all the love, support and beta magic. Check out their amazeball stories. ;-)**

**Hope you enjoyed and…**

**Go With Gundam. <3 **


End file.
